Unintentional Model
by 27quill
Summary: Harry's pictures in a magazine unintentioally cause a stir.


Severus Snape snarled again. What in Hades had gotten all the silly girls in the school so excited and giggly this time he wanted to know. Or perhaps he didn't, no he didn't want to know he wanted them to shut up their insistent giggles and squeals that's what he really wanted. A heightened amount of whispering and giggling proclaimed the cause though. Harry Potter was trying to sneak in to Gryffindor table for breakfast and he looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him whole. Ah good something gossipy about Potter that would cheer him up no end. He'd have to confiscate one of those magazines they were passing around and find out the latest embarrassment to the little idiot. He ate his breakfast with considerably more cheer. He got his hands on a magazine on the way to his labs. Two Hufflepuffs had been ogling it while waiting for his class to start. Foolish little twits really. Deserved to have points taken too but the anticipated pleasure of something good to mock Potter with was too much to handle. He stuck it in his desk for the time between this class and the next, which just so happened to be the seventh years Newt class, Potter and Granger had gotten into somehow. Bloody Dumbledore he was sure Potter couldn't brew to save his life. At least the other third wheel Weasley had failed his Owl to get in. He only had to put up with two parts of the golden trio. He suffered two hours of bumbling second years and then sent them out five minutes early so he could peruse the story for ammunition.

He nearly dropped the magazine when he saw the front cover. There plastered full page in high gloss was Harry Potter naked from the waist up smiling coyly and slowly batting those verdant green eyes dreamily. It was obvious this image had no control over itself like most moving images because every magical image with personality he'd ever come across of Potter had been hiding in the edge trying to get out of the frame. It appeared the media had wised up to that trick finally and just got the instant replaying charms on his images then.

He flipped to the centre idly where it said the article was going to be. There he found a whole collage of images. Potter in a pair of baggy swim trunks climbing out of what looked like a garden pond, water dripping down his golden tan and incredibly lean fit torso rather nicely. Potter on a broom flying like a bird, graceful and skilled, complete poetry in motion. Then Potter in his jeans and t shirt wand in hand looking fierce and almost glowing off the page with power, which in fact was the more alluring sight of the boy anyone could ever capture. He screamed power, control, fire and danger. The boy looked like a wet dream in every single image.

Severus shook himself he so did not just think that, not even inside his own head. He looked to the article for explanation instead. All it proclaimed was Potter was now the richest, most powerful magically, and politically teenager in Britain nay even Europe and he had just been announced the world's most hottest teen wizard. Oh how teenage girl mags were deplorably sad and predictable. Why on earth had he even thought he'd get good taunting material he did not know. Only Potter had looked positively mortified this morning. He'd never seen the boy rush to his seat and duck his head so close to his plate before. Not even when the school was against him for being the Heir of Slytherin or Triwizard champion. So what was the reason for this sudden bout of dare he say shyness?

He flicked over the page idly trying to figure the puzzle out when the centrefold image spread across to pages caught his eye and made him almost choke in shock. Harry Potter back to the camera in what was apparently the school showers soap suds running down his nude body. Head thrown back into the spray of water so his black hair fell down his back still a recognisable mess even wet. Steam and droplets of water caressing his completely golden body. Absolutely not one white mark, even the soft curve of his arse was golden. No tan lines. Did the boy sunbathe nude? No impossible he must just naturally be that shade of soft creamy gold. But holy Merlin the boy looked exquisite, he looked like an Adonis come to life. Perfection, smooth, lean muscled and fit. This was like some fan girls idea of a pin up poster.

He was still gaping at the image when he heard raised voices outside his door. He stealthily approached behind the closed oak. He knew that voice it was Potter's smooth soft velvet baritone. It had deepened over the last two, three years into a mature softly spoken voice that people just automatically listened too because it was so soft but firm. Polite but controlled and intelligent. Damn he had not just complimented the brat again!

"I don't care what he says Hermione I'm going to hex his bloody bits off. He snuck into my shower and took naked pictures of me and then sold them to the bloody papers!" He actually sounded smooth and calm when he said that.

"Harry please don't hurt him, it wasn't nice of him no but at least everyone thinks you looked gorgeous, it's not like you looked completely horrid!" Hermione's steady reasonable voice chided.

"Naked Hermione, did you not see that! Naked!" Harry yelped losing that smooth velvet edge for a moment and sounding more like the old emotional Harry. "I've never been more mortified in my entire life, people are staring at my naked backside for Merlin's sake, why would they want to do that. Did you even see that! People are giggling over pictures of me naked Hermione"

"Yes Harry trust me I saw. Lavender stuck it on her cabinet, She even kissed it, that was way more of my brother than I ever wanted to see, I've seen more of you than I have Ron" she sighed.

"Oh eew! I don't want to know that!" he yelped sounding like he'd clapped his ears for affect.

"Seriously though, I don't get it why do they want to see naked pictures of me, isn't it bad enough their always snapping at me whenever I try going out anywhere, always spreading rumours and stupid gossip about me. Why do they have to stick embarrassing, horrid pictures of me in there too?"

"I don't know Harry, maybe because you're the Hero of the Wizarding world, your gorgeous and talented and powerful and sexy as hell, and you're a perfect bachelor, you make yourself their fantasy by being single you know if you actually dated it wouldn't be so bad, but you're like the unattainable dream boy. Polite, sweet, shy, powerful, rich and available, but somehow out of reach because you're out of their league. But still Harry, hexing his bits off is a bit extreme, at least it was only your back, what if it was the front?" Hermione wheedled, not one to be side-tracked long.

"Stop trying to make me feel better it won't work! I'm skinny, small freaky and weird, people are scared of me Hermione, a little girl actually whimpered yesterday when she saw me. I scare people with my uber freaky powers. Who else do you know who can wandlessly with just a thought crush a person to dust, or cause a lightning storm? I'm just an overpowered freak that everyone wants to stare at like some zoo exhibit, and it was really shitty of him to take that picture so they could wave it in my face and laugh" he said bitterly

"Shh, people coming, we'll talk more later, this is so not over mister" Hermione whispered

"Whatever" He sighed sounding thoroughly listless now as more people's voices carried.

"Well if it isn't Potter, didn't you have enough attention already then, felt you had to strip off to try and get a girl to look at you?" Draco Malfoy's voice drawled nastily.

Severus banged the door open before a fight could start. His mind was whirling enough he didn't need this lot on his case all lesson trying to blow each other up.

He watched Potter more closely after that. In the next two days he saw at least ten different attempts by both male and female teens to flirt with the boy wonder. But he was either completely oblivious or truly did think that he was so freaky as he put it none of them could possibly like him. He also observed Granger getting a little frustrated as she repeatedly tried to knock it into him that he was attractive. He even over heard her exasperated 'I wonder what bloody mirror he uses' as she huffed past him one again trailing a harassed looking Potter.

Harry was getting mightily pissed off and aggravated. He wished everyone would stop looking at him. He hated it, it made his skin crawl. They hadn't paid this much attention to him since just after Voldemort's defeat. He wished they'd stop. The Dursley's had always told him he was a disgusting freak, that he'd make people sick, that no one could ever love him. But now every time someone giggled and snickered over that damn poster he felt the barbs. Felt the self loathing and the disgust. He heard the jeering voice of his uncle when he was little and his aunt's disgust every time she was forced to bath him. 'Ugly runt, scrawny mutant, freaky monster' It was making his head and chest hurt. His breath was getting harder to force. It was like blinkers coming on over his eyes. So really it wasn't his fault when he exploded. It was their fault, Yes he would blame them. He was in potions nearly a week later. Snape hadn't once mentioned them to ridicule him. He'd actually been startled by that. He'd heard over the years that he was a four eyed carbon copy of his father, a big misshapen headed idiot, a scarred and pathetic twit. So now his whole body was up for offer he'd expected a whole barrage of nasty snide comments and hadn't so much as gotten a peep. But then Draco Malfoy just couldn't let it drop. He hated not being the centre of attention after all and even if it were negative people were concentrating more on Harry's looks that the Slytherin Prince's so he had to stir it up and Potions was just convenient he supposed. He was determinedly dicing his roots to simmer, so he could ignore the little peeks and giggles a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were issuing two benches away. So when the paper aeroplane floated at his head he didn't notice it at first. But soon a little team of them were twirling above him and he had no choice but notice. He grabbed them out of the air tiredly and opened them flat on his work bench. It was five copies of that shower poster. Everyone had crude and disgusting additions either doodled on or suggestive comments added to. He gave a growl of anger and glared at the smirking blonde. He didn't even take in that the whole class was watching him he'd seen red.

"What is it you hoped to achieve Malfoy? Huh? Did you just want my attention, or were you hoping to provoke that floor show you keep harping on about? What is it hmm, you think if you bait me enough I'll lose it and strip for your sick amusement?" He growled.

"Potter twenty points, Malfoy same and detention with filch. Obviously I expected much more of my senior class than is possible if you cannot keep school yard fights where they belong" Snape drawled.

Draco sneered and leaned in to Harry eyes flashing.

"I wouldn't want to look if you paid me Potter, might scar me for life" He hissed

Harry just reacted, he brought up his fist and socked Malfoy right in the chin sending him sprawling. Echoes of Vernon ringing in his ears. He stood there a fog of power twisting and shimmering around him dangerously as he tried to contain himself from explosion.

"Everybody out, go on leave now. Immediately. Malfoy a week's detention, didn't anyone ever tell you how unwise it is to anger someone as powerful as Potter, You're lucky he didn't kill you and all you got was a punch. Potter sit calm down breathe" Snape rattled off urgently as the shelves began to shake.

Harry just stood there deaf and dumb to it all. Everyone but Snape fled. Hermione cast one last look at her friend and knew Snape was their only hope of getting him back now. He'd been the only person Harry had listened to after he'd finished Voldemort. He seemed to have an odd respect for the man. He believed him when he told him that killing Voldemort didn't make him evil or a murderer unlike the other times everyone else had. Maybe Snape could fix this too.

Severus stared at the powerful glowing young man before him and sighed. Potter looked heavenly right now. He wished he could just jump the boy but he couldn't he had to stop him blowing up the dungeons and talk some sense into him.

"Harry!" he bellowed right in his face.

He'd learnt the time with Voldemort that was the only thing that got through and he didn't have time to waste.

Green pained and hurt eyes turned on him. Then a spark of anger, a bitterness he'd not seen before.

"Want to see the freak do you?" He spat in a low voice that sounded rather seductively like a purr to Severus.

It made him shiver involuntarily. Damn a flash of anger and more disgust.

"Well go ahead take a look get your fill!" The boy hissed and he was yanking off his clothes.

He was down to his boxers before Severus could come out of his shocked stupor and force back the initial pang of lust that sight gave him.

"Harry stop, stop" He tried shoving the boy's cloak at him.

"Why, to horrid? Too shocking and ugly, don't like it so up close?" He asked and yanked off his underwear.

"No not nice up close is it? Disgusting this real, not far enough away as a stupid picture, truly horrid now isn't it. Freaky, abnormal and ugly" He spat bringing them closer together in his fury.

Severus had iron control he did not need to drool and he was not going to look down to catch an eyeful of the boy. No he was not. But his eyes were disobeying and his fantasies were singing because this was wank material for months!

He took a step closer to the boy, he felt and watched with a detached sort of curiosity and his hand raised and ran down that warm sleek chest. He moaned and leant in to smell that warm body musk, that all pervading zing of powerful wizard and the scent of Harry, warm sunshine and grass. He was perfect.

Harry's yelp of surprise jarred him slightly. Enough to meet those swirling pools of emerald fire.

"You're gorgeous" he breathed and swiped his tongue up one pebbled nipple quick as a feline. This was the only chance he was going to get for any contact with the boy so he was going to get his fantasy material in stock pile.

Harry blinked in shock and then moved even closer to the man. He rubbed his naked chest up the cotton front of his robes and titled his head so their breath mingled.

"Are you hard? Do you want me?" he asked in a near whisper afraid of the answer.

He wished with everything he had it would be yes. He was hardening himself now. He didn't know why but the shining lust in Snape's eyes was pretty convincing and it was making him feel less ugly more hot. He could feel himself being drawn in like magic or a moth to a flame. He wanted that acceptance, he wanted that attraction and lust, he wanted someone, anyone to like what they saw for once and if it was Snape then so be it. He was going to take advantage while the man seemed incapable.

Severus breath hitched with that question. Gods did he want him. He felt his cock twitch and the ghostly touch of tentative hand along his crotch.

He decided Potter was going to be convinced he was beautiful and gorgeous. He decided he was going to teach him just how much he wanted him. He decided for once his little head was going to take charge and make him happy. He nodded and Potter's answering smile was enough to make him growl. He grabbed his hand and dragged him through his classroom and office to his quarters and then straight to his bed. He shoved the boy backwards onto the satin sheets and smiled down at him. The boy's eyes were glazed over either in shock or lust. It was hard to tell. He looked perfect there splayed out obscenely for his pleasure. He may have to keep the boy like this for some time.

He stripped efficiently and crawled up the young lithe body before him. The vitality and life just simmering off the boy in waves made him hard. He could hardly control himself when tow firm golden legs wrapped firmly around his waist and pulled them together rubbing intimately. He was pulled down aggressively and suddenly Harry's tongue was in his mouth, hot, wet and desperate. He could feel him rubbing them against each other. Undulating easily as he controlled the situation even from the bottom. Damn if the boy didn't stop soon he'd be come and gone before they got very far into the good stuff. Not that this wasn't bloody mind blowing. This lithe golden body, young, powerful and energetic. It sang through the room, heating up the passion more than he'd had in a long time. He lubricated his fingers wandlessly and manoeuvred them around behind the boy. He stilled at first with a gasp. Legs tightening around him and sqeezing them together even more which made him moan and then Harry groaned in pleasure as his finger entered him fully. Soon he was writhing under him again. Kissing him hard and fast and moaning and whimpering as the send and third finger were added. He arched up jamming them together firmly when he caressed that sweet spot and gave a sweet cry of pure bliss. Then he was ready and the boy whimpered as he removed his hand but gasped and stilled again as he felt him position himself ready. He entered him with one great thrust too worked up himself to be patient or slow. The boy cried out loudly clenching around him and whimpered in confusion of pleasure and pain. Then he started to encourage movement and let out little mewls of pleasure as he started to suckle along his chest and move with the rhythm he set. Soon he was crying out in pleasure as he slid a hand between them and with just a few practised slides of his hand they were both shooting together and moaning and panting their release. Sweet foggy bliss....

Harry was bloody sore! He moved and whimpered a little trying to crawl from the bed of the sleeping Potions master. They'd gone another three rounds and some pretty spectacular oral investigations too before they'd both been too worn out to move. Now it was nearing dinner in the great hall and he'd missed all his lessons for the day. He knew Hermione would make his excuses and everyone would just assume they were in here working on getting him back under control. But he had to make an appearance soon or Dumbledore would get concerned at how bad he was and come looking. So he silently and wandlessly got himself dressed and groomed and snuck out like a cat in the night. That had been amazing. He'd never slept with anyone before, he had no idea it was so hot and bloody fantastic. He'd always gotten the impression it was fussy and messy and exhausting. Usually the boys coming back to the dorm at midnight would shower and groan as they fell into bed not to stir until latest moment possible next morning for class. But this had been wonderful. He hadn't a clue what he was doing half the time and had to just listen for moans of approval to figure out what was good and basically copy anything Snape had done and go with the man but he'd made sure it was something he'd never forget. He was grateful for it. At least he knew with Snape his first time wasn't going to be rated and plastered all over the papers for him in the morning. He was happy, Severus had been a good mentor during the war on all things Death Eater and then after the War they'd settled into antagonism again like an old comfortable glove. He'd been able to believe the man when he told him killing Voldemort wasn't evil or bad because the man would never lie to comfort him. Now he could rely on the man to forget the day and move on and act exactly as he always had. He wouldn't have minded a relationship of sorts with him because he'd always thought the man dark and mysterious. That was why it had always hurt him when the insulted him and apparently hated him. He'd been the teacher he had a crush on for the longest time. While girls crushed on Lockhart and Lupin he watched the billow of those black robes and sighed internally that the man would never look at him with anything less than contempt. So when he'd actually started responding to his angry frustrations and stupidity in stripping and throwing himself at the man he'd gone with it because it made his heart sore and his body shiver. He'd never felt like that not even when Cho kissed him. But he wasn't stupid and he wouldn't mind betting the man would insult him subtly on his sexual prowess in class now too, only they would know that he had reason to personally know if it were true or not. He smiled a little thinking of all the barbs he could get out of this. Snape would probably love bringing it up to embarrass him, but he'd never tell a soul what they'd done and he knew he could rely on him detaching all meaning to anything they'd done. Snape had just been caught by Harry throwing his naked self at him like some desperate trollop and who could say no when a young lover throws themselves at you wearing nothing? He knew if he'd been there when Snape woke up he could rely on being sneered at and lectured on the polite etiquette of leaving before 'dawn' as it were as is the case of all one night stands. So he went to lunch and said they'd been meditating all day and he felt a whole lot more relaxed and happy now. This was not a lie in the slightest. He was relaxed and more peaceable.

Snape stalked into the hall a little later, nearing mid way through and searched him out. He narrowed his eyes at him for a moment and then stalked on by to the staff table.

Severus woke to find a cold spot in the bed where he'd hoped to find warm soft flesh. He looked around blearily and noticed the boy's clothes gone. Checked the time and sighed. The great bloody brat had left for dinner and not thought to wake him so he could eat. Did he not think that perhaps going that many rounds for someone as old as him was bloody exhausting and the never tiring enthusiasm of youth would make him starved. He got out of bed and grumbled as he washed and changed. Bloody little git, he probably did that to all his little lovers. Knackered them out and then wandered off happily to feed himself. They could have ordered food in and spent a few more hours in bed, if he'd bothered to wake him up and ask. He froze half way out of the dungeons as a thought struck him like lightening. The boy didn't want to do it again. He'd gotten out his sexual frustrations and restless energy that had made him so volatile and had fled the moment he was up to it. He would probably ignore the whole incident now as nothing. There would be no repeats because Potter had so many groupies he was probably sleeping with a new body every night. He'd just been the convenient choice at the time. Well whatever, at least he'd been thoroughly exhausted by the experience and still felt the twinge of exhaustion in his well relaxed and satiated body. That would be enough, he was old he didn't need sex as much as when he was younger. He'd be ok for the next few weeks on just the memories of that lithe golden body and talented tongue.


End file.
